Mercenary
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Tensions rise as Saika Magoichi arrives in Oshu, and immediately catches the untrusting eye of Katakura Kojuro. Kojuro attempts to find out more about the mercenary, Magoichi doesn't want to get too close, but he finds that he simply can't push him away.


Haven't done a yaoi in a while. Call it a practice run, or something, idk. I've been meaning to write these two for a long time, after seeing them interact in SW4, and watching their tension practically melt my TV. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy the party! :)

* * *

Deception was the name of his game.

Seduction.

Katakura Kojuro watched as Saika Magoichi walked into the Date camp, swinging his hips with each step towards him.

"So, you're the strategist?" he asked, his green eyes trailing down his body.

"And you're the mercenary my lord hired." Kojuro replied, eying him down.

Magoichi flinched at his cold voice. Kojuro smiled.

"Where's the big man at anyway?" Magoichi asked. "I allowed my lord to get some sleep before our next battle." Kojuro replied.

Magoichi looked at the frigid, stoic man. He was handsome alright, brown hair standing upright, dark brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, he looked sophisticated.

And sexy.

His coldness only served to arouse him more, and he decided to turn on the heat.

"I guess..you could show me to my tent, then?" he asked. His voice seemed innocent enough, yet Kojuro still have him that untrusting look.

"Yes, I suppose I could do that." he replied, walking towards the resting area.

As they walked through the camp, Magoichi was in awe at how much the army adored Kojuro. They all waved and cheered as he walked past them, acknowledging them with a smile.

The first real smile Magoichi had seen on him, and he was mesmerized.

He didn't realize he was staring until Kojuro raised an eyebrow and said,"Are you listening, Saika?"

Magoichi nearly slapped himself at the scary look on Kojuro's face.

"I...uh.."

Kojuro sighed and adjusted his glasses. His usual sign of being stressed out.

"I said, please try to get some rest, we will begin marching tomorrow."

Tomorrow?! Magoichi thought. But he had just gotten to Oshu!

"Is that a problem?" Kojuro asked, his voice challenging as he smirked and crossed his arms.

"N-no. It's no problem." Magoichi said. "Good." Kojuro said,"I'd expect nothing less from the great leader of the Saika faction."

He adjusted his glasses again, and began to walk away, when Magoichi called him back.

"Yes?" Kojuro asked.

"Well..I..I figured..since you may have some extra time, would you like to come in and have some tea?" Magoichi asked.

Kojuro raised an eyebrow.

"The Saika are not ones for hospitality. And neither am I. Today's friend is tomorrow's enemy. You'd do well to remember." he replied, walking away.

Magoichi sneered behind him, watching that smug walk of his.

As Kojuro walked back towards Masamune, his mind trailed back to Magoichi.

Just what was he up to? What was his game? Trying to be nice...trying to be his friend? When he knew the code all too well, not to get close to people, as a mercenary, you never know who you'll be facing on the battlefield.

Was Magoichi slipping?

Kojuro sighed. Perhaps it would be best to have that tea. That way he could..get to know him better.

Read him, and then cast him aside.

Magoichi was surprised when the flap of his tent went up, and Kojuro walked in.

"Katakura. So great of you to join." Magoichi said with a smile. Kojuro returned the favor, and sat across from him at the table.

He looked around; Magoichi's coat was hanging up against the wall, his guns, bullets and clothing were scattered all over the place, and he was only in a pair of pants.

Kojuro let his gaze wander for a few seconds, taking in smooth muscles, tanned skin, and hair across his chest and lower.

"Katakura?"

"Hmm?" Kojuro asked, coming back to reality when Magoichi looked at him.

He smirked. Caught him looking.

"I asked you, what kind of tea did you want? I collected different flavors on my journey."

"Surprise me." Kojuro replied, and Magoichi felt a fire scorch his belly.

His voice was deep and low.

He was trying to seduce him, Magoichi though.

Ok, two can play at that game..

When he returned to Kojuro, he looked at the flute in his jacket and asked,"You play the flute?"

Kojuro looked at the contents of his tea carefully, examining it as he turned it from side to side.

Magoichi watched with interest.

"Raspberry. I picked them out in Shikoku while on duty with that crazy Motochika."

"Him, that annoying little girl, and that devil with the pink hair." he added, to which Kojuro smirked.

"Being far from the capital has its advantages." he said.

"Indeed it does." Magoichi agreed.

The two began to make light conversation, each man choosing their words carefully.

When the tea was finished, Kojuro got up to leave, when Magoichi tugged at his jacket.

Kojuro turned around, with the backdrop of the moon rising above him.

"Play me a song on your flute." he asked.

Kojuro shook his head.

"You have distracted me enough, Saika. I need to get back to my lord." he said.

Yet Magoichi was persistent.

"Let Lord Masamune sleep for a bit longer. I want to hear a song from your famous flute."

"As you wish." Kojuro said coldly, pulling out his cherished flute.

He sat on Magoichi's bed, bringing the flute to his lips. As he played, Magoichi was in awe of his concentration. The song was somber. A sad tune that reflected the times they lived in.

Of death, of pain, of sadness and despair.

Did Kojuro have any idea what he was revealing with each note he played?

Magoichi looked at Kojuro's closed eyes, felt his breath with each blow, and felt his sad aura all over the tent.

When the song was over, the two locked eyes.

"Your song says it all." Magoichi said,"these are indeed troubling times we live in."

"Yes." Kojuro agreed,"Masamune-sama and I are fighting to stop this."

But Magoichi shook his head. "War begets war."

"And you look only for profit."

Magoichi swallowed his retort. It was like a slap in the face, and Kojuro looked at him, satisfied.

"Don't act like you're so high and mighty. You're a killer, too."

"I kill in my lord's name. You kill for money. Do not dare compare us."

"You're no different from every other bastard I came across. Killing for your lord is the same damn thing. It doesn't matter how or why, but there's blood on your hands."

"There's blood on yours, too."

"I know that."

The two stared at each other, with Magoichi against the wall, and Kojuro standing before him.

Their bodies were nearly touching, and Magoichi smirked, feeling Kojuro's heat against him.

"What's that look on your face for?" Kojuro asked, trailing his eyes up and down Magoichi's face. He looked at his cheekbones, then to the hair on his chin, to his wet, pillowed lips.

Magoichi's eyes shuttered, dark with lust.

His eyes then looked at Kojuro's lips, tasty and red.

"Yours or mine?"

Magoichi shook his head and blinked.

"W-wha?" he asked.

Kojuro rolled his eyes, slamming his hand next to Magoichi's head.

"I said, your tent or mine?"

Magoichi stared at Kojuro with a look of skepticism.

"M-mine. Let's stay here." he agreed.

"Good. Because I didn't feel like leaving." Kojuro said, coming in for a kiss.

Magoichi gripped Kojuro's collar and pulled him towards him, letting their lips touch.

At first, it was just a gentle touch, Magoichi's wet lips pressing against Kojuro's tasty chapped lips.

But it soon escalated to more powerful kisses, tasting each other tenderly.

Magoichi felt his knees buckling under Kojuro's kisses, and moaned, running his hand through his spiked brown hair.

Meanwhile, Kojuro's hand traveled through his chest, feeling the muscles curl under his fingers.

A moan left Magoichi's lips as those fingertips left fire in its wake.

Such tender, sinful fingers..

He was quickly coming undone beneath the strategist's touch, and Kojuro smirked in victory.

"Was this your plan all along, Katakura? To bring me to my knees?" he asked in between kisses.

"No. I'm just trying to get familiar." Kojuro replied, ending the kiss, holding Magoichi against the wall.

He watched as that green jacket fell to the floor, pooling beneath him,"And seeing what you're up to. Hideyoshi's spy.."

Magoichi froze.

Once again, Kojuro wore a victorious smirk, leaving Magoichi's side to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You bastard. You have me all figured out.." he said. Kojuro paid him no attention, ready to remove his glasses, when Magoichi stopped him.

"Leave them on. They suit a smug, pretentious asshole like yourself."

"Fair enough." Kojuro said, adjusting his glasses.

Before he could speak again, Magoichi sprawled out on his lap, pulling him towards his lips. With their lips pressed against each other's, he said,"You'll be mistaken if you think I'm doing this for pleasure."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Kojuro replied.

Magoichi chuckled and then kissed him, pushing Kojuro to the bed.

Warm hands traveled all over, and both men found themselves nude within seconds, the final draw was Kojuro's underpants hitting the wall behind them.

"Tie me up real tight." Kojuro said with a smirk, licking his lips when Magoichi tied his arms to the bedpost.

"Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. I got to admit, it turns me on. Seeing the otherwise stoic and proud Right Eye of the Dragon crumble beneath me..."

With Kojuro subdued, Magoichi's hands trailed down Kojuro's pale body. He wasn't as fit or as muscular as he, yet he was deliciously slender.

His chest was pale, smooth and hairless, Magoichi watched his muscles tense as his fingers moved downward.

Kojuro flinched, he was ticklish, and Magoichi intended to take full advantage.

Magoichi watched as Kojuro's cock rose with each tender stroke. "Dirty little man.." he whispered in his ear.

But Kojuro was shameless.

Put into his natural environment, despite having a cold, frigid demeanor, behind closed doors he was a masochist. Being tied up was his greatest fantasy, held like a prisoner, handcuffed to the bed and slapped...

"M-Magoichi.." Kojuro moaned as the mercenary hovered over him, slapping him across the face.

Magoichi looked on in awe as he dropped the formality. Perhaps Kojuro was losing his touch.

The slap served to arouse Kojuro, and Magoichi wore an amused smirk.

"Does Masamune know about this side of you?" he asked in curiosity.

"I've tried to hide it." Kojuro replied.

"You ever have sex with him?" he asked.

"Once." Kojuro admitted.

"Hmmm...well, he's just a little boy. I'll take good care of you." Magoichi whispered in his ear, whipping Kojuro's flat stomach with his belt.

A slap like that would have killed anyone. He cringed at the red mark it left. Burning and stinging through Kojuro's flesh, it sent electricity down his groin, and he moaned into it.

"You freak." he said, slapping him again, watching Kojuro's hips thrust up against the pain.

With more of the belt's whipping, Kojuro was as hard as a rock and absolutely throbbing.

His cock was red and upright, leaking as Magoichi grasped it firmly, looking right into Kojuro's glasses that had fogged up.

"You dirty, nasty freak. But I like it. You're amusing. How much a man like you can come undone so quickly..."

He ran a fingertip down his cock, and Kojuro stiffened beneath him, quivering.

"Feels good, huh?"

"Y-yeah.." Kojuro replied.

"Don't worry..I won't tell anyone..." he began stroking him faster, causing Kojuro's hips to move with him.

"..not your lord, or mine."

Kojuro would have uttered a thank you if he wasn't so occupied.

Between being tied to the bed, whipped, beaten, and now stroked, he was quickly reaching climax, when Magoichi stopped.

"Too easy." Magoichi said.

Kojuro let out a moan of annoyance as he was denied satisfaction. Magoichi smirked at his pain.

He removed Kojuro's glasses, and those eyes followed the mercenary as he crawled up his body.

"And here I thought..you only liked the ladies." Kojuro said. Magoichi laughed. "A change of pace never hurt anyone."

He crawled up Kojuro's body until his cock was in his face. Stroking his cheek, his lust lidded eyes looked down as his lover as he pushed it in his mouth.

Kojuro immediately went to tasting, his hands aching to touch Magoichi's body.

Magoichi leaned back and moaned as that hot tongue moved over him, licking the underside of his cock, moving down and up, and then tilting his head, pressing his mouth to the head.

Magoichi moaned, holding on to the bedpost, being careful not to thrust into that mouth.

No woman had ever touched him like this, and he felt his heart swell.

"Damn you, Katakura.."

Kojuro was slow and careful with his movements, taking Magoichi all the way into his mouth, paying extra care to each tender spot.

He sucked slowly, opening his eyes, to look up at Magoichi, whose eyes were closed in pure bliss.

Kojuro knew he didn't have to be so nice. After all, this wasn't Masamune he was dealing with, but there was something about Magoichi. Something he just couldn't comprehend.

Kojuro sucked harder, Magoichi felt as he was about to burst, slowly thrusting into his lover's mouth, heat running up and down his body.

He ripped himself away, laying beside Kojuro as he tried to catch his breath, watching as trinkets of pre-come was on Kojuro's sinful lips.

"Damn.." Magoichi moaned, as Kojuro let out a deep breath.

He turned over, rolling on top of his lover, kissing his chest. He took one nipple into his mouth, pinching at the other one as he pressed his pelvis against him.

Kojuro thrust up, matching him as he moved to the next nipple, keeping his eyes on him.

They both let out moans as their thick cocks touched, and Magoichi then held both, stroking slowly.

"M-Magoichi..." Kojuro moaned, his voice getting louder with each stroke.

He stopped the movement, smirking at the look of desperation on his lover's face, and leaned down, pressing kisses over his stomach, licking his toned abdomen, and the belt wounds he left on his body.

He kissed up and down his stomach, as Kojuro tried to nudge him lower.

"Shhh.." Magoichi teased, pressing kisses against his hip bones, moving lower to press a kiss against his inner thighs.

He then rose up, and kissed Kojuro's lips, moving his hands to grasp his hips.

Kojuro's heart beat faster.

Magoichi's tip teased Kojuro's entrance, as Kojuro helped him lift his hips, and spread his thighs open.

He gave himself a few strokes, and again teased his entrance, when Kojuro glared at him.

"Stop. Playing. Around." he said, his voice cold and deadly.

"Are you..." he began to slowly ease himself inside,"..forgetting..." slowly he began to thrust as he pushed deeper inside,"..who's in charge here?"

He let out a deep moan as he was fully sheathed inside his lover. But he was tight, and so hot that Magoichi felt like he was going to come right there.

Kojuro moaned and strained against his handcuffs, feeling himself stretched wide by his lover.

"Damn it, Katakura..." he moaned. He wanted to move, but he wanted to make sure that Kojuro was ready. Though he whipped him earlier, he wasn't interested in hurting him.

"M-move!" Kojuro yelled, straining against his cuffs, adjusting himself to feel even closer to Magoichi.

Magoichi stroked Kojuro's thigh as he began moving, pulling out, and pumping back in, as Kojuro moaned beneath him, his body covered in a sheet of sweat.

The two looked into each other's eyes, Magoichi in full control and concentration as he fucked Kojuro raw.

He was slow at first, pounding into his lover in short, harsh thrusts, causing Kojuro to moan loudly.

By now, he was sure everyone in the camp could hear them.

But it mattered not to Magoichi, all he could hear, all he wanted to hear was Kojuro's deep moans of pleasure.

After one particularly hard thrust, Magoichi pulled out, and got off the bed, causing Kojuro to look at him with confusion.

"Don't give me that look, baby. It makes me look bad."

Even his tone of voice made Kojuro throb inside.

Still tingling, he closed his eyes as his wrists were set free, and he was turned to his hands and knees.

Magoichi pounced on him immediately, enjoying the view, and slapped his perky ass twice, before plunging back in.

Kojuro's body swelled with sensation at the new position, and he moved back, thrusting into that heat.

Magoichi pulled out, and plunged in again, his thrusts increasing with speed as Kojuro's thighs spread further, accommodating him better.

The room reeked of sex, and the two reveled in it, Kojuro's heart flipping at the wet sounds of their lovemaking surrounding them.

Magoichi licked his lips at the sight of Kojuro's toned and perfect ass bouncing with each thrust, and he reached around, letting his fingertips dance on his abs.

He was holding nothing back, fucking Kojuro with harsh, deep thrusts, moaning loudly as he gripped Kojuro's large and leaking cock, wetting his hand.

"M-Magoichi!" Kojuro yelled, pushing back against his lover, he then thrust into his hand, moaning as the hand gripped his head, thumb dipping into the slit.

He stopped, stilling his hand as he pulled out, pinning Kojuro down to the sheets.

Wasting no time, he spread Kojuro's legs, and plunged inside him again, fucking him in quick, hard strokes, as Kojuro dug his nails in his back, scratching down with each thrust.

That was all it took for Magoichi to come undone, and he felt himself hitting his climax full on.

He stroked Kojuro's cock in time with his thrusts, and he moaned, splattering his chest and stomach with come. Magoichi followed, and he came hard inside his lover, shuddering as he rode out his orgasm.

When they were finished, the two looked at each other, hearts pounding, completely breathless.

Their bodies still trembled with post-coital tremors, and they were drenched with sweat and come.

"Kojuro.." Magoichi moaned, finally dropping the formality. In their haze, he thought it was safe enough.

"Magoichi.." Kojuro moaned.

He wrapped his arms around his lover, and they kissed tenderly.

Magoichi pulled out, wincing at the wet pop sound it made, watching as his come spilled out of his lover.

He looked upon Kojuro's glistening body, heart dropping, his body still trembling as he lay beside him, breathing heavily.

Kojuro was breathless beside him, stroking his wet hair back, when he turned to Magoichi, laying his head on his shoulder.

Magoichi snuggled back and said,"I guess we're in this together now, huh?"

"No promises." Kojuro replied coldly.

Magoichi smiled and kissed Kojuro's forehead, causing him to blush.

"Right. No promises."


End file.
